guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Ardo Balthes (713-720)
brouillon thumb|260px|Les Sarrasins vont rester pendant 40 ans maîtres de Narbonne. thumb|260px|Prisonniers chrétiens allant être massacrés par les Maures. Ardo (diminutif de Ardebast), de la famille des Balthes est né au début du VIIIe siècle, vers 702/09 et décédé après 756, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardo, Ardón pour les Espagnols, Ardabast, est le dernier rois du Regnum Visigothorum[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. Il règne en Septimanie de 713 à 720. Une source rédigée en Septimanie ou en Catalogne, en 828, le Laterculus regum visigothorum précise que Agila II (Almounz-Akhila II) est roi de la Narbonense y de la Tarraconense, des yacimientos de Narbona, Lérida, Gerona, Tarragona y Zaragoza ManzanoMoreno, Eduardo (2006). Conquistadores, Emires Y Califas: Los Omeyas Y la Formación de Al-Andalus. Editorial Critica. p. 44., pendant trois ans après la mort du Roi Wittiza en 710. Ardo lui succède et reste roi en Septimanie, durant sept années''Charlemagne et Mahomet''. En Espagne (VIIIe-IXe siècles), Folio histoire, Philippe Sénac, Gallimard 2005.. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Ardo est le fils du Roi Wittiza et le frère de Agila II (Akhila II)[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardo ou Ardón ne figure que dans la continuation de la Chronica regum Visigothorum, dans la soi-disant Continuatio Codicis C Parisini. L'histoire officielle parle du dernier roi wisigoth Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), vaincu et tué par les musulmans dans la bataille de Guadalete, en 711, et de Pelayo des Asturies, peut-être car son royaume se limite à une zone limitée au nord-est[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. En 713/714 son royaume est déjà très réduit, les zones wisigothes pas encore conquises par les musulmans et pendant ses années de gouvernement Ardo doit faire face à plusieurs raids. Le wali al-Hurr conquiert Pampelune, Tarragone et Barcelone, entre les années 717 et 718, et fait des incursions dans les zones les plus montagneuses des Pyrénées. Ardo établit sa cour à Narbonne, car Cesaracosta est aux mains des moros et Tarraco est défruite et sa population morte ou envoyée en esclavage. Il siège aussi à Rennes-le-Château, Rhedae en latin. Ardo fait frapper des pièces de monnaie dans la région du Roussillon[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. La conquête de la Septimanie est faite par le successeur d'al-Hurr, le wāli Al-Samh. En 720/721 les villes de Narbonne, Nîmes, Béziers, Lodève, Agde et Magalona deviennent musulmanes. C'est parait-il en 721 que le roi Ardo est mort. Avec lui disparaît définitivement le royaume des Wisigoths. Mais, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Ardo est décédé après 756. Le wāli Abd ar-Rahman ordonne la confiscation de ses terres. Mais, plus tard, il le dit premier comte de l'Espagne musulmane et lui redonne quelques-unes de ses terres[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardo est peut-être l'ancêtre de Odda, épouse de Leibulf de Provence, ancêtres des Seigneurs des Baux. Les derniers guerriers wisigoths défendent Nîmes et Carcassonne et continuent leur résistance héroïque pour d'autres ducs ou rois non Wisigoths[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. Certes Athanagilde II est, en 741-743, le dernier prétendant au trône wisigothique. Toutefois sa mort marque la fin de tout espoir d'un retour à la monarchie hispano-wisigothique[http://mirepeisset.pagesperso-orange.fr/pages/histoire/liste_rois_comtes.htm Liste des souverains du Languedoc, rois et comtes...]. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Armée musulmane en Gaule. * * * * * * * * * * RÈGNE DE WITTIZA . thumb|260px|Le roi Wittiza reçoit un légat du Pape. La Chronique d'Alfonso III cite Wittiza (681 - 711) comme fils d'Egica et de sa femme Cixilo, né avant sa répudiation. Le continuateur de '' Continuator of Isidor's Historia Gothorum, Wandalorum, Sueborum'' note que Egica associe Wittizanem filium sur le trône. La Chronica Regum Visigotthorum enregistre que Witiza est le roi oint en novembre 700. Selon la Chronique d'Alfonso III, son père ordonne à Witiza de vivre dans la ville de Tuy (Galice). Selon Ibn al-Qutiyya, Wittiza (681 - 711) Almounz, Roumlouh et Ardebast (Ardo) sont les trois fils du dernier des rois Goths en Andalousie... Witiza... encore en bas âgeViguera Molins, María Jesús (2011). La conquista de al-Andalus según Ibn al-Qutiyya (siglo X). Aljaranda 81.. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|600px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo. * * * * * * * * * * RÈGNE D'AGILA II (710 - 713) . Agila II trahit lors de la bataille du Guadalete (711) . thumb|260px|Timbres commémorant le 1300e anniversaire du débarquement de Tariq.thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711) Almounz, Agila II, est Gouverneur des provinces de Narbonense et Tarraconense. A la mort de son père, Wittiza, en 710, il combat Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) lui disputant le trône du royaume. Il se sert de son oncle l'archevêque de Séville, Oppas, du Gouverneur de Ceuta, Don Julián, et demande de l'aide aux moros qui débarquent. Au début de l'année 711, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), le nouveau roi des Wisigoths, vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Il fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo des Asturies combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille du Guadalete, en juillet 711''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44.. Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, rassemble une armée pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) a l'avantage numérique, donc le sort de la bataille ne peut être lié qu'à une trahisonIsla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.120.. La Crónica mozárabe de 754 et les chroniques arabes disent que les traîtres laissent passer les Maures dans les lignes wisigothesCollins, Roger (2005). La España visigoda: 474–711. Crítica.. Les partisans de Agila à Guadalete désertent causant ainsi leur défaite contre les Sarrasins. Rodrigo a le tort en 710 de ne pas épurer l'armée des officiers wisigoths nobles clientèle de la famille de Wittiza. Une partie des élites est à l'origine de cette catastrophe finale Isla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.121.. A la fin de la bataille, Tariq grâce au traître Agila commence une invasion imparable[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plusDavid Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p.123-124.. Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Mariano Barbasán - Bataille du Guadalete (711). * * * * * Agila II trahit son peuple (713) . [[Fichier:A925.jpg|thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes (chrétiens convertis à l'islam).]]thumb|260px|Pelayo est pour les Espagnols le descendant des rois wisigoths et l'ancêtre des Rois d'Espagne. Les traîtres pensent que les envahisseurs pour les remercier de leur avoir donné le royaume vont les mettre au pouvoirSayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED.. Après la bataille de Guadalete, Agila, lui-même, pense regagner le trône de son père, et que les musulmans vont retraverser le détroit en prenant congé des alliés. A la mort de Roderico, Agila est couronné roi à Tolède. Des pièces de monnaie sont trouvées frappées avec son nom et son image[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. On est loin de la réalité. Les musulmans, installés dans la péninsule, forcent Agila à faire un voyage à Damas, pour se justifier devant le Calife, s'il veut récupérer le trône wisigoth. Le Calife doit convaincre Agila de renoncer au trône. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Roderic. En 713 le roi wisigoth Aquila va à Damas. Il est ébloui par le Calife al-Walīd Ier. Il renonce à sa couronne avec ses trois enfants. Tel est le titre juridique de la domination musulmane en Hispanie. Les musulmans, jusque-là alliés, deviennent les dirigeants officiels du pays. Très honteux de ces faits, les historiens espagnols ne parlent pas de Agila et ses trahisons. Ils lui refusent sa place dans l'histoire[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO], et Ardo est mal connu à cause de sa famille en rien digne d'être roi ou archevêque. D'ailleurs il n'est pas accepté en tant que Roi dans tout le pays wisigoth. Sa politique collaborationniste, servile vis à vis du califat font que ses derniers partisans nomment un nouveau roi en 713, son jeune Ardon[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. Ibn al-Qutiyya est l'arrière-petit-fils de Agila II (Almounz-Akhila II) par sa fille Sara la Goda. C'est avec les Banu Qasi l'un des exemples les plus importants de l'islamisation de la noblesse wisigothe. De Sara la Goda descendent les importantes familles sévillanes de los Banu Hayyay y los Banu Maslama, entre autres. * * * * * La fin du monde ? . thumb|260px|La fin d'un monde.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya. Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la fin du monde ?L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII-VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236.. Les familles des partisans de Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavageMozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22.. Les nouvelles du désastre sont vite connues en Tarraconense orientale et Septimanie, provinces où Aquila a le plus de soutien, même en 713. Mais de la Carthaginoise, la Bétique et la Lusitanie arrivent des colonnes de réfugiés et des navires avec des magnats fuyant les Arabes et les Berbères. et sûrement beaucoup d' autres ont fui vers d' autres régions, a choisi l' un des leurs, Ardo , presque certainement opposé à la politique et Aquila, et ami de Frank. les Arabes et les Berbères Prise de Carcassone en septimanie par Ambiza Al Kalbi Générale Omeyyade aux Wisigoths en 713 * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE D'ARDO . Prince wisigoth . Ibn-el Kouthya cite Almounz, Roumlouh et Ardebast comme les trois fils du dernier des rois Goths en Andalousie, Witiza. Ils sont encore en bas âge quand meurt le Roi. Il ajoute que c'est leur mère qui assure la régence et gouverne en leur nom à Tolède. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), le chef des armées du monarque défunt, vient établir sa résidence à Cordoue. Ibn-el Kouthya constate qu'Ardebast reste à Cordoue et possède mille villages au centre du pays. Il le dit ancêtre en ligne directe d'Abou Saïd le Comte[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardon n'accepte pas l'abandon de l'Espagne aux Sarrasins par son frère''La Geste de Roland: L'épopée de la frontière'', Volume 1 de La Geste de Roland, Robert Lafont, L'Harmattan, 1991.. * * * * * Son accession au trône (713) . thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes. En 713, lorsque son prédécesseur Agila II accepte la proposition du gouverneur de l'Afrique du Nord, l'émir yéménite Musa ibn Nusayr, de devenir vassal du calife omeyyade de Damas, Ardo le remplace comme Roi des Wisigoths par les nobles des provinces du royaume pas encore conquise par commandant des troupes des Maures, Tariq ibn Ziyad. Il est donc Roi de la Septimanie, la plus grande partie de Tarraconense et insurgés chrétiens de la Cordillère cantabrique, et du nord de la Carthaginoise. Le dernier roi des Goths est nommé en 713 par les partisans de Witiza et Agila II. Lorsque Agila renonce au trône, tout en continuant à se faire appeler roi, le royaume est encore plus réduit. Les Oomeyyades dont conquis plus de deux tiers de l'État wisigothique, à savoir les anciennes provinces romaines de Bétique et Lusitanie, presque toute la Carthaginoise et toute la partie sud de la Tarraconense. Musa et Tariq prennent Saragosse, Huesca et la vallée de l'Ebre). Les troupes musulmanes, qui comptent dans leurs rangs un certain nombre de juifs et des chrétiens convertis à l'islam, entre 715 et 716, prennent Tarragone et bien d'autres villes de l'Hispanie du Nord-Est. * * * * * De nouvelles défaites (713) . thumb|260px|Les Sarrasins chassent les moines nîmois de leurs couvents (721). Ardo a pu temporairement arrête, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter la poussée Islam conquérant qui les avait amenés assez rapidement jusqu'au Pyrénées et au-delà. Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa avait pas occupé ces régions parce qu'ils étaient alliés. Mais le 715 , connu dans le choix Ardo probablement décidé de le faire. Mais il a été tué au printemps de l' année prochaine avant le début de la campagne annuelle. Le wali de Ifriqiya , qui dépendait Vali Hispanie, n'a pas envoyé son successeur al-Hurr jusqu'à l'automne 716 . On a déterminé que cette capitale de wali à Cordoba . Lorsque 717 a commencé la campagne, de nombreux verres magnats Tarraconense a subi volontairement, ce qui a permis au wali par l' Ebre et subir d' autres villes comme Pampelune . L'historien al-Maqqari dit al-Hurr a conquis BARCINO , à l'est du pays. J'ai aussi mentionné qu'il était celui qui a attaqué et détruit Tarraco, ce qui l' a forcé à fuir l'évêque Saint Prospero et ses collègues religieux à l' Italie . C'était arrivé à 718 . Ainsi, les adeptes de Ardo, ou simplement opposés aux musulmans, dont beaucoup lunettes , mais Hispano, ont fui vers la Septimanie et vers le royaume des Francs (Arabes, Ifranj ), où ils sont mentionnés comme réfugiés d' origine hispanique Hispaniques ou seulement. Au printemps 719 al-Hurr a été remplacé et il a servi al-Sahm al-Malik envoyé directement par le Calife Sulayman, qui a finalement décidé l'annexion de toute la terre une fois que le califat wisigothique. Il était probablement al-Sahm qui a d' abord traversé les Pyrénées en 719 , où la campagne militaire annuelle a commencé plus tard. Narbonne résiste murée, mais le danger est détecté. Al-Sahm pas revenir en arrière, mais il Septimanie attendre après l'hiver. Les principaux points forts de la région et ont été Rhedae Carcassonne , protéger les Francs est de Septimanie. Tous deux avaient été murées assez bien pour résister à une attaque. Avant le retour des musulmans, l'archevêque de Narbonne, la première autorité religieuse et le reste du royaume wisigothique, fuit de son siège et se sont enfuis à Rhedae. Peut - être accompagne Ardo. Juste à temps, parce que peu plus tard, en 720, Narbonne a été prise par al-Sahm des défenseurs adverses et le couteau, et a été choisi pour établir une garnison. Béziers , Lodève , Agde et Magalona ont subi ou ont été prises après des semaines. Mais Nîmes a résisté. En 721 , al-Sahm est venu de Narbonne à Carcassonne. Rhedae avait quitté le sud, mais il approchait. Les murs de Carcassonne offre la perspective d'une conquête résistance et recherchée Vali long ou butin, ou peut - être eu les nouvelles que le Duke Odó o Eudes d'Aquitaine préparer une armée pour combattre. La vérité est que gauche et Carcassone déplacé à Toulouse , qui appartenait au royaume des Francs. Après un siège de deux mois au moins, agressé la ville en Juin, mais on croit que , à ce moment - là viennent d' arriver les forces militaires réunis par Odo, qui a battu et est mort dans la bataille ( 10 Juin de 721 ). Dans la scène , les soldats ont proclamé valí Abderrahman bien Abdullah al-Abd er Rahman , agissant logiquement, mais a été reconnu plus tard par son supérieur, le wali de Ifrïkiya, al-Bashir Ibn Safuan , connu sous le nom d' Ibn Hantala , qui a obtenu une retraite digne de Narbonne , bien que la route a été coupée par la force de Carcassonne, plus au sud de la Rhedae. Après des questions ont été soulevées si les politiques ne sont pas ici , mais ils ont coupé toute initiative militaire et favorisé la continuité des autorités locales autonomes, probablement dirigé par compte, Carcassonne et Nîmes Rhedae. Si Ardoin était encore en vie, son royaume a été réduit à trois comtés. Ainsi, en 717 , les garnisons qui déchaussées à Barcelone , ont été défaits aux portes de la ville, les troupes musulmanes. Par la suite les deux Gérone à Empúries , où les Juifs étaient en grand nombre, se sont rendus aux Maures et leurs alliés, forçant les chrétiens à fuir la ville. La même année, toute la noblesse de la joue a été forcé de battre en retraite, en traversant les Pyrénées , en Septimanie , où ils se regroupèrent, chercha à tâtons la reconquête de la péninsule ibérique . En 720 , après que les Maures ont traversé les Pyrénées, ils ont attaqué la Septimanie, Ardo a pris sa retraite à Narbona, qui était alors devenu la capitale de ce qui restait du royaume. Dans la même année, ou les éléments suivants 721 , les musulmans assiégèrent Narbonne, qui a résisté jusqu'à Ardo a perdu sa vie dans une bataille qui a été combattu à la périphérie de la ville. Au cours des années qui ont suivi, même le reste de la Septimanie a été complètement conquis par les Maures et avec al-Andalus . Ses partisans en entendant les nouvelles avaient pas d'autre choix que d'élire un nouveau roi, Ardon, le dernier roi des Wisigoths, qui avait le devoir de défendre la conquête musulmane de la péninsule. Il établit la capitale à Narbonne (France) et de là ont préparé des petites armées responsables de vaincre les musulmans. Sans beaucoup de succès dans la défense du royaume, vers l'an 720, une armée musulmane a conquis Narbona destituant Ardón et en soumettant les nobles Wisigoths. Sauf les royaumes du nord, la péninsule était dans les mains de l'Empire musulman. Les fils de Wittiza sont rejetés. Seul Ardo ne l'est pas, mais il est un roitelet''Imprévue'', Centre d'études et de recherches sociocritiques, 1983.. À la mort de Agila II (Akhila II), début 714, son successeur, Ardo, ne règne que sur la région de Narbonne (capitale de la Septimanie), au-delà des Pyrénées. Selon Ibn al-Qūṭiyya ils sont frères. De nombreux historiens germaniques pensent qu'Ardo, le successeur de Agila II (Akhila II), pourrait être Artabas, fils de WitizaFrancia 34/1. Forschungen zur westeuropäischen Geschichte, Volume 34, Partie 1. Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, Artemis Verlag, 2007.. Ardo règne en Septimanie peut-être avec l'appui des musulmans, nouveaux maîtres d'une grande partie de l'Hispanie, qui ont franchi les Pyrénées et envahi le sud de la Gaule à partir de 719 environ, à moins qu'il ne soit resté plus ou moins indépendant. Selon un historien andalou du Xe siècle, Ardo est l'un des trois fils du roi wisigoth Wittiza et l'un des frères du roitelet Agila II, peut-être son prédécesseur. Il siège en tant que roi (ou roitelet) à Narbonne, chef-lieu de l'ancien duché wisigoth de Septimanie, et frappe monnaie, symbole de pouvoir. Il siège à Rennes-le-Château, l'ancienne Rhedea des Wisigoths, jadis une importante place forte. Il est connu grâce à une chronique mozarabe : la Chronique mozarabe de 754. Après la chute de la citadelle de Narbonne, en 720, et l'abdication du dernier Roi wisigoth, Ardo Balthes, le gouverneur omeyyade d'al-Andalus As-Samḥ ibn Mālik Al-ḪawlāniyyChristys, Ann (2002). Christians in Al-Andalus (711-1000). London: Routledge, ISBN 0-7007-1564-9, p. 28., utilise la ville comme base militaire pour les opérations futuresHolt, P. M., Lambton, Ann K. S. and Lewis, Bernard (1977). The Cambridge History of Islam. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-29135-6, p. 95.. * * * * * La prise de Narbonne (720) . thumb|262px|Les arènes d'Arles au début moyen-âge sont fortifiées du fait des attaques des musulmans.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya. 2 à 3.000 Maures franchissent le Perthus en 719 et s'approchent de Narbonne. Cette petite troupe aborde la ville capitale du dernier Roi wisigoth, Ardo Balthes, mais sans plus d'espoir qu'en 717. Les responsables musulmans doivent admettre que les cités fortes, bien approvisionnées par la mer, ont une capacité de résistance fort longue[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Au début de l'année 720, les musulmans peuvent investir Narbonne avec 8.000 hommes et possède suffisamment de bateaux pour isoler la ville de la lagune, les approvisionnements des Narbonnais sont compromis. Certes au VIIIe siècle, Narbonne dispose toujours des murailles héritées de l'époque romaine, mais à l'automne 720, les Musulmans rassemblent 10 à 12.000 hommes sous les murs de la ville: la reddition devient inévitable[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Les fantassins maures sont affectés à des travaux d'approche et à la construction de rampes d'accès. Enfin, à leur grand désespoir, les Narbonnais voient une flottille Musulmane chasser leurs bateaux de la lagune et venir bloquer l'accès du port[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Le chef musulman fait mettre à mort les hommes ayant tenté de défendre la cité, déporter leurs femmes et enfants en esclavage et laisse une petite garnisonPhilippe Sénac, Les Carolingiens et al-Andalus : VIIIe-IXe siècles. Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002 (ISBN 978-2-7068-1659-8).. * * * * * La forteresse de Rhedae . thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721).thumb|260px|Siège de Carcassonne, aux mains des Sarrazins, par les Francs (725). Guillaume Besse (1645) et l'évêque Pierre de Marca (1595-1662), rapportent que l'archevêque de Narbonne jusqu'en 768 : Arribert fuyant l'offensive arabe qui eut lieu en 720, se réfugie à Rhedae. Et que lui et ses successeurs y seraient demeurés pendant toute la durée de l'occupation musulmane, c'est à dire trente neuf ans. Ce qui laisse supposer que cette place forte était demeurée aux mains des chrétiens. Enfin, de très vieux écrits espagnols, connus sous le nom de Chronique Mozarabe de 754, nous apprennent qu'un ultime monarque wisigoth, nommé Ardo, aurait régné en Septimanie de 719 à 726. L'archevêque de Narbonne, alors ultime Primat d'Espagne, ayant son siège à Rhedae, tout porte à croire, par déduction, que ce fut probablement là que se tirnt la dernière cour royale wisigothique[http://www.cathares.org/cite-de-rhedae.html La Cité de Rhedae (texte de Jean-Alain Sipra)]. Ibn-el Kouthya constate que " leur oncle Ardebast " saisit les domaines des enfants de " Almounz " après sa mort " au commencement durègne du khalife Hicham, fils d'Abd-el-Malek " (qui régnait de 724 à 741). Ibn-el Kouthya enregistre que Abd er-Rahman a ordonné la confiscation de ses terres de « Ardebast », mais l'a plus tard nommé « le premier comte de l'Espagne musulmane » et a renvoyé quelques-unes de ses terres[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. * * * * * Noëlle Deflou-Leca et Alain Dubreucq donnent des dates différentes : : En Septimanie, Agila II (716-749), fils d'Agila Ier, puis Ardo (719-725), résistent quelque temps aux musulmans, qui occupent ensuite la régionSociétés en Europe: mi VIe-fin IXe siècle, Histoire médiévale, Noëlle Deflou-Leca, Alain Dubreucq, Atlande, 2003.. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Principales expéditions musulmanes de l'autre côté des Pyrénées. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Bataille des Omeyyades Catégorie:Bataille d'al-Andalus Catégorie:Bataille sur le sol français Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Languedoc médiéval Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Roi des Wisigoths Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Date de décès non renseignée (VIIIe siècle)